Let the Stalking Begin
by GirlEnigma
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* What do you do when one crazed Draco fangirl writes her own story with her starring in it? Obviously madness but eventually a plot . Should be amusing, even to ppl who do not know me
1. Perversion at its worst

Well it's finally happened. I've made another fic except this time it's not really about any of your usual Hogwarts characters. I'm in the fic this time! MUAHAHAHA! (Madness!) Oh yes and so are some of my friends. ^.^ 

"I'm coming! Jeez," I mumbled, quickly pulling on my Slytherin robes.

"If you don't open this door in exactly 5 seconds I'm going to blow it down myself!" a very annoyed Angelina yelled, "We're going to be late for Potions!"

"I said I'm coming!" I shouted back, pulling my hair back into a weird lopsided bun, "Don't get your robes in a bunch."

I shouldered my brown, worn messenger bag across my chest and hurried to open the door. Angelina stood, tapping her foot impatiently. I gave her a 'sorry' grin and we ran off to the dungeon where Potions was held. As we were running I tripped and my bag fell. Angelina cursed and grabbed my bag. I gave her a sideways glance. 

Angelina had always been the prettier one of us two. She had long, thick, wavy black hair and brown eyes. She had a freckled face with a slight tan and slim glasses. Her best attribute was that she could talk to any guy and come off very cool.

I, on the other hand, was very clumsy and sort of on the slow side. I had long light brown hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. I also have big lips that everyone seems to comment on, as if I don't know they're there. I only had freckles on my shoulders where I got a bad sunburn once. I tended to speak before thinking, which sometimes gets me in more trouble than I would have liked. 

"What are you looking at?" Angelina said, rolling her eyes, "Stop goofing off."

"Sorry," I mumbled, taking my messenger bag from her.

We started off into a race again and we managed to slip into Potions just as class started. Angelina sat down in an empty seat next to a Ravenclaw in the last row and I crept into the empty seat next to Erica, a 6th year Slytherin like myself.

"Hi!" Erica said warmly, "Talk about cutting it close."

"I slept in..." I sighed, "I really ought to get an alarm or something."

"Just ask De to set one for you!"

"Sometimes I think she likes to see me late. Besides she can grab a seat by Draco that way."

"True, true," Erica smirked, "Well what can you do?"

"Get an alarm!"

"Quiet down," Snape said, scribbling on a piece of parchment, "I plan to start class soon."

"Oh," Erica swooned, "Snape is just so sexy."

"Give me a break," I said, "He's not that good looking."

"Well that's your opinion now isn't it?"

"It certainly is."

"What if I said that about Draco?"

"Then I think De and I would have to team up against you."

"Remind me to keep my mouth shut then," Erica laughed.

"Sure thing," I smiled back.

"Ok today we'll be learning, in depth, about the ingredients needed to make a Sumnio potion, for dreamless sleep," Snape said, passing out some notes, "And Angelina," he said glaring at her, "Try to stay awake this period."

"Whatever you say, Prof," Angelina said, already laying her head down.

As Professor Snape started his lecture and Erica began daydreaming about undressing Snape I let my thoughts drift. I glanced quickly over at Draco Malfoy. He had always been the hottest Slytherin in Hogwarts and he always had a different girlfriend by the end of the week. De had managed to grab a seat to his right today. At his left sat Goyle, who had actually slimmed down and got quite muscular. Goyle whispered something to Draco and Draco's gray eyes danced as he let out a graceful snort of laughter.

But my thoughts were interrupted as Snape turned around and, although I already knew what Erica was going to say, Erica said, "Oh Snape has a good ass."

"Well he's not the only one," I whispered back.

"Oh Draco's all right I suppose, but come on! Look at Snape's sexy ass," Erica whispered, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm looking and I don't see anything but robes."

"Just agree with me."

"Ok, ok," I said, giving up the long fight, "He has a nice ass."

"What are you doing looking at my Sevvie's ass?!" 

"Never mind!" I groaned.

She smiled slyly and returned her full attention to Snape.

Erica was my height with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She was similar to me in some ways. We both had the attention span of an excited dog when we were around boys. And we both seemed to share similar tastes.

I heard Angelina start to snore softly. I giggled. Professor Snape liked Angelina, as a student, but he didn't appreciate her sleeping in his class.

Angelina had a very irritable attitude and her motto was usually 'fuck off.' We did, however, manage to understand each other even when we were both being totally incomprehensible. We made each other laugh a lot and we influenced each other's decisions. It was nice to have her as a best friend, unless she had a headache, then you just wanted to leave.

"Mister Malfoy," Snape said, "Since you're so fluently speaking to Miss Petersen perhaps you would like to read all my notes aloud to the class."

"...Sure," Draco said, pulling out his notes.

"Right up here by me," Snape said smirking as Draco dragged himself up in front of the class.

"This potion is very convenient and has many usual usage but if overdosed this potion can be deadly," Draco started, reading clearly, in his sexy British accent.

I sighed lightly. He was a good public speaker. He didn't falter and he glanced up every 2 sentences to look into the eyes of a random classmate, and randomly sneer at Gryffindors. I noticed that he glanced up at De several times. And that was about the time I sighed differently, in a more depressed manner.

"Why don't you ever go up to him?" Erica asked, bored with Draco. I knew she'd rather have listened to Snape the entire period.

"I wouldn't usually be shy about talking to a boy," I said truthfully, "But this isn't any boy, it's Draco Malfoy! Now rejection is all right if a sweet boy turns you down _sweetly,_ but Draco would just laugh in my face! I don't think I could take that particular type of rejection."

"Don't be a wuss," Erica said, "Personally I think Draco would like any kind of ass."

"Erry!" I hissed, smacking her shoulder, "Don't say that!"

"Well it's _true_ isn't it?" Erica giggled.

"Honestly!" I said, shaking my head.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't like that."

"I wouldn't!"

"...Liar."

"Ok, we're perverts, I get it," I giggled.

"Aw we're not that bad are we?"

"When you think of Hogwarts you think of...?"

"Sevvie!"

"And when you think of Snape you think of...?"

"Sexy-ness"

"And when you think of sexy-ness you think of...?"

"Sex!"

"What sort of sex?"

"Mad, hot, passionate sex with Snape!"

"Yup," I said, nodding, "We're that bad."

"**Ladies**," Snape snapped, "May I ask what is so interesting that you must chatter while Mister Malfoy is conducting class?"

"Um," I mumbled.

"Sorry!" Erica sobbed, "We were just checking how bad of perverts we were."

"Erry!" I said, smacking her again.

"We're pretty bad," she said, shrugging, with a sigh.

"...That's all?" Snape asked.

"Well..." I added thoughtfully, "And your ass."

Now it was Erica's turn.

"Julie!" she shrieked, smacking me.

"Will you two kindly stop hitting each other?" Snape said, getting close to taking points off his own house, "I'd hate to have to send you to the nurse for fatal bruises."

"We won't do it again!" Erica said.

"Yes! Promise!"

"Then get on with it Malfoy," Snape said, causing Draco to resume where he left off.

As Erica and I controlled our giggles I noticed that Draco had resumed his usual glance methods and had a childish grin on his face when he glanced up at me. I frowned. Did I have something wrong with my face? 

After the lecture was over, half given by Snape half read by Draco, we were gathering our things to leave when Draco approached us.

"Bloody brilliant," he snickered, "You two had me trying to keep a straight face. What's your names again?"

"I'm Erica Anderson," Erry said formally, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Julie Harding," I said, holding out my hand. 

Well...I wanted to shake his hand too.

"I know who you are Julie," he said, smacking my back like I was some old pal.

With that he turned and left the classroom. 

I blinked.

Twice.

And then, "OHMIGOD!"

There was such thing as love. And his name was Draco Malfoy. Let the stalking begin.


	2. I'm not arrogant

****

COOL! I have reviews already! Usually I don't get reviews til...oh I don't know...the 3rd chapter of things. I thought everyone would be like 'beh I don't know this chick so there's going to be a million inside jokes and i'll have no idea what's happening so I won't even look at this story!' Which is how I'd be. lol! I have read some good ones where the author sticks herself into the story. Well thanx for the reviews! Check at the bottom of this chappie for your recognition! ^.^

Oh by the way I forgot my disclaimer on my first chappie so for extra disclaim-age...I DONT OWN HP! But I do however own this plot! And myself of course. My friends own themselves. (Except Erica. She's sold herself over to Snape ~.^)

I poked Angelina awake at the end of Transfiguration. We had lunch next period and Angelina had drooled all over her notes.

"Wake up already!" I said, getting annoyed.

"Just...5 more minutes," she sighed, further burying her head into her arms.

"No!" I said, shaking her now, "Wake up now!"

Finally she snapped upright, as if nothing even happened, and stood up. She gave me an odd look, "What are you just standing there for?"

"...You... Forget it," I said, pushing her along, "I'm hungry."

"Me too," Angelina said, rubbing her stomach, "I hope we're having spaghetti."

We walked quickly over to the great hall. The table of Gryffindors were all sitting and chatting happily. Even though I was a Slytherin I tended to associate with all the houses. I glanced over to a certain Gryffindor, Amy Penny. She was a nice kid with shoulder length permed, brown hair with brown eyes. She had on a skirt, button up shirt and coat all in Gryffindor colors. She looked over at me and smiled.

I waved, momentarily stopping, and then she stood up to say hello to me.

"Hi Amy," I said, walking over to her.

"What's up Julie?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh I'm fantastic!" I said excitedly, "Draco knows who I am!"

"Well you are in the same house," Amy laughed.

"Do you know everyone in your house?"

"Er...no..."

"Exactly."

"Anyway," Amy sighed, "So he knows who you are. So what? If you're so excited over that then I wonder if you'll drop dead if he asks you out?"

"Well what about you?!" I said, "You practically swoon every time Oliver Wood walks past."

"OLI?!" Amy shouted, looking around excitedly, "Aww...I thought he walked past..."

"Oi," I said, "See what I mean?"

"No?"

"Be in denial then."

"Ok!"

"I'll see you later," I smiled.

"Eat a good lunch!"

I hurried back to the Slytherin table and sat next to Angelina. She had already plopped her plate full of food and was eating.

"Thanks for waiting," I said wryly.

"Anytime," she said in between bites.

I ate some salad and a turkey sandwich amid slurps of pumpkin juice. As we were finishing off our meals Angelina initiated conversation.

"I've been thinking..." Angelina started.

"Don't hurt yourself," I said.

"Oh shut up you fuckhole," Angelina grinned, smacking me on the head, causing me to spill my pumpkin juice all over the front of me, "Haha look what you did."

"Look what I did?" I growled, "Sure, whatever. Everything is my fault."

"I know. You should really do something about that."

"I'll try," I said, wiping off the juice.

"As I was saying," Angelina resumed, "I've been thinking...why hasn't Harry Potter asked me out yet?"

I choked on my pumpkin juice, as I laughed, "Awfully full of yourself aren't you!"

"Well I'm simply addressing this problem up front," Angelina said casually, "I mean I'm good looking, I have a great personality, and let's face it...I'm the best artist around. So why _wouldn't_ he want to date me? Sure I thought he was scrawny and a big time nerd when we were first years, but, _damn_, he's gotten hot!"

"Again," I said, "Awfully full of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm just being truthful."

"Why don't you just ask him out then?" I suggested, picking at a brownie, "I mean if you're _all that_ how could he possibly resist you?"

"He can't," Angelina said, "But he may be too embarrassed to ask me out."

"So then your only choice is to ask him out."

"Or I can subtly hint to his friend, what's his face, Roland that Harry should ask me out because I'm interested," Angelina smirked.

"I'd like to see that," I coughed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Angelina said, glaring over at me.

"Oh just the fact that I don't think being subtle is in your genetic code," I smirked, "would make the whole process so much more entertaining."

"Don't use such big explanations," Angelina griped, "Remember who you're talking to. Speak as if you were talking to a child. Slowly. Small words."

"Fine. I'll give you the abridged version," I snapped, "You aren't subtle. Thus the whole idea of you being subtle is beyond my reasoning."

"I don't think a child would comprehend that."

"Well last time I checked you weren't a child!"

"You never know."

"Just eat your carrot," I said, poking her carrot on her plate with my fork.

"I don't want it," she replied, making a face.

"Fine!" I said, shoving it in my mouth and chewing, "Yum, yum."

"Good girl," Angelina said, patting my head.

We stood up, picked up our things again, and headed out of the great hall. But not before Angelina stopped me as we approached the Gryffindor table.

"Psst," she said loudly, as if there was actually something to whisper about.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go tell Robby about what we discussed."

"Sure," I said, not bothering to correct her because I knew that she didn't really give a flying fluke if his name was Ron or Buttercup.

Angelina walked what I assumed to be some sort of sly 'you can't see me approaching you' walk, and sat down in the empty space across from Ron.

Ron had grown up since first year as well. He had gotten taller, if physically possible, and had his hair spiked. He had managed to get a nice natural tan and a good set of muscles. He also didn't have lunch with Harry or Hermione this year. We were free to talk to him openly.

I sat down next to Angelina and smiled good-naturedly to him.

"Hello," Angelina said.

"What do a bunch of Slytherins want?" Ron asked hotly, glaring quite particularly at me.

However he still seemed to be quite prejudice to other houses.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked, "Don't get smart with me. I just came over to say hello!"

"No, you didn't," I said, "Can we just get straight to the point? Really we'll be late for your tutor."

"I don't have a tutor."

"Stop trying to deny it," I said, "You're stupid. You have a tutor. Who is failing miserably I might add at making you smarter."

"I might also add that you may need to shut your gigantic trap before I put my fist in it," Angelina said as nicely as a threat could be said.

"If you came over here to argue amongst yourselves do it somewhere else," Ron said, "I'd rather not talk to you anyway."

"Listen here Robert," Angelina said, giving him her best glare, "You're being awfully mean! We didn't do anything to you."

He gave her a quick glance and then resumed to glaring at me.

"Or at least not yet," she added thoughtfully.

"Excuse her," I said, again trying to give Ron a smile, "She's not the brightest bulb in the box."

She gave me another 'speak again and die' looks and I nudged her, "His name is Ron," I hissed into her ear.

"Oh," she said, "Sorry. Your name's...Ron."

"Right."

"Yes," I said, confirming it, "And my friend has no manners either. Sorry. We didn't mean to come off rude. We just forgot to introduce ourselves."

"Oh," Angelina repeated, "Right. I'm Angelina. Angelina Luster."

"And my name is Julie," I said, sticking my hand out, trying my best to seem friendly, "Julie Harding. 6th year Slytherin. Nice to meet you."

Ron looked suspiciously at my hand. I smiled at him again and said, "Don't worry I don't bite."

He seemed to consider this and took my hand slowly. He had a firm grip and for a moment I thought he was going to try and crush my hand but he gave it a good shake and let go.

'Great,' I thought to myself, 'He hates us and has strength like a wrestler. This meeting can't go too well.'

"Well back to me," Angelina said, "I was wondering..."

'Here it comes,' I mused, 'The art of subtly...killed and mauled repeatedly by Angelina Luster.'

"Can you tell Harry not to be shy about asking me out?" she finished, "I mean he's hot, I'm hot, so...what's the problem? He should definitely ask me out soon."

I tried to contain my laughter, but I was failing. I snorted softly, just soft enough that Angelina's deaf ears couldn't tell. Ron noticed that I was grinning uncontrollably. And, to my amazement, he smiled at me. Not a wimpy smile either. A full, all out grin. Maybe he didn't hate us all that much. 

"So?" Angelina supplied, "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "I mean...I...don't think he really knows you."

"Doesn't know me?" Angelina scoffed, "I've only been staring at him in 5th period Care of Magical Creatures for 4 days!"

I snorted softly again. I wondered if Angelina heard herself if she would laugh.

Ron caught my eyes again gave me a questioning look. 

"Yes," I said, trying not to giggle, "This is a serious question. Angelina is not just being arrogant."

"Oh," Ron said, "Well...um...I'd have to ask him."

"Well you do that," Angelina said, "And stop flirting with my friend. Julie doesn't like boys."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, hitting her, "I do too like boys!"

"Jeez!" Angelina said, acting like I was in the wrong, "What'd you do that for? I was going to say you only like men. What did you think I meant?!"

"You're weird do you know that?" I said, hitting her again for good measure.

"Hehe," Angelina replied, knowing full well what she said, but acting innocent anyway.

"I-I wasn't flirting with her," Ron said, turning an odd shade of maroon, "But it's nice to know she likes boys...er...men."

"Yeah well," Angelina said, "She only likes specific men. As in if you aren't Draco Malfoy or Tim you'd best not even try to hit on her."

"Tim? Who's Tim?" Ron asked.

"No one!" I said quickly.

"And as for Malfoy," Ron said making a face, "Who would like him?!"

"Julie does," Angelina said, "And apparently he finds her very attractive and wonderful."

"Angelina you're lying again," I said, "Draco only knows that I exist somewhere in the Slytherin household."

"But...you like him?" Ron asked again.

"Well..." I blushed, "M-maybe."

"Now who's lying?" Angelina said loudly, "You love him!"

"Will you shut up?" I asked.

"No."

"Anyway," Ron said, cutting in, "I'll talk to Harry about you okay?"

"That would be lovely. Thanks."

"Sure," Ron replied.

Angelina stood up and began to walk out of the great hall. I was getting up when I felt a hand touch my arm lightly.

"Um...Julie?" Ron asked, going that odd shade of maroon again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"S-So there's no chance of us...um...I mean there's no chance that you would want to go out with me...on a double date of course with Angelina and Harry if he agrees?"

"You want to go out with me? On a double date?" I asked, blinking.

"W-Well sort of... I mean...er...only if you want to," he replied.

"Sure," I said, naturally without thinking, "I mean you're a nice guy."

"R-Really?" he beamed.

"Yup."

"Okay then!" he said, "Bye!"

'What an odd person,' I smiled to myself as I followed Angelina out of the great hall.

Of course at that time I didn't actually think it was a possibility that Harry would even agree to meet with Angelina let alone date her. Of course...I'm not always right. Unfortunately.

****

Frodo-lover81: Hey Erry! Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked my story! I figured it was about time that I did a HP one w/ me in it! Tell De I hope she likes her part too.

Madame Plot Bunnie: Yay! I'm glad you thought it was funny! You're my faithful HP reviewer! *hugs* So I love you ever so much too. Hee hee ^.^ Keep reading eh? 

Angelina: Yes, you monster, you're in this story. When are you going to finish that lord of the rings one?! Anyway keep reading future chapters I guess. You just promote this story cause you're in it. lol.


	3. Kelly the angry kid

****

Lalala so this is the next chapter! This story doesn't have a plot yet either. I like to make it up as I go along. I'm being greedy in this story. lol! I will have Ron and Draco! YUM! But hey I really only do like Draco. Ron's a distant second choice. My order is as such: Draco, Lupin, Sirius, Lucius, Bill, _Ron_ and uh that's it? As I said he's a very distant second. I can't really have Lupin in this story cause he's not in it yet and he's a teacher. (Plus he's already promised to someone lol) Sirius is Harry's godfather so that'd just be weird. Lucius is er...married and um...evil. (But he looks GOOD! And that's what counts. ^.^) and Bill is god knows where. 

Anyway I'm not JK (thus I do not own HP) and I own the (somewhat nonexistent) plot and some of the charas (most of em own themselves thou) so...onto Chapter 3!

"Can you just imagine it?" Erica swooned, "Me and Snape?"

"I can't imagine it," Angelina said bluntly, "He's old, you're young, he's a teacher, you're a student, he's greasy and you take bathes."

"At least...we _think_ she takes bathes," I giggled.

Erica threw a pillow at my head and missed by a millimeter. She gave me a half-angry half amused glare. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How about you imagine this," De smiled, "Me and Draco."

"Oh?" Erica said, "You're going out with Draco?"

"Not officially," De smiled, "But all in due time, Watson."

"That's...wonderful," I said, biting back a frown and giving De a small grin, "Good for you."

"Well there's no need to imagine me and Harry," Angelina said, "Because we're going out."

"What?!" I shouted, "You don't know that! We just got done talking to Ron this evening! You haven't even had time to look at Harry let alone ask him what he thought about this 'dating' proposal."

"There's no _need _to talk about!" Angelina said, waving her hand at me, "You don't actually think he'll _refuse_ do you?"

"I think it's more likely he'll refuse you than date you!"

"Well that's not very healthy. Think like the glass is half full," Angelina said.

"Oh be quiet," I said, "You even blamed me after you were late for your appointment with your tutor. He was absolutely furious! I'm surprised he didn't transfigure me into a goblet!"

"Well it was your fault," Angelina said.

"No, it wasn't!" I said.

"Yes, it was. If you hadn't been so cutesy with Robby then we could have made it back with enough time to brush our teeth."

"That isn't true!"

"Oh? Prove it."

"I only talked to _Ron_ about 3 seconds after you were done!"

"Ron, Shon, Gone, Lawn, Dawn... I don't care what his name is!" Angelina said, "The point is that it was your fault."

"This is pointless!" I sighed, falling back into my pillow.

"So Julie and Ron are going out?" De said, snapping her gaze over to me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----" I started, sitting right back up.

"Of course," Angelina finished for me.

"Nononononono" I said, probably so quickly that no one could understand what I was saying, including myself.

"They're very cute together," Angelina remarked, smiling a bit, "Renald was blushing purple while Julie held his hand."

"I did not hold his hand!"

"Then what was that touching going on as I left?"

"HE GRABBED MY ARM ANGELINA."

"Arm, hand. Grab, held. Does it make any difference?"

"YES!"

"Well honestly. It's not like you pulled away."

"He was asking me something! He grabbed my arm to get my attention," I fumed, "You're such an idiot! Don't jump to conclusions like that!"

"So you are or are not going out with Ron?" Erica asked.

"NOT!"

"Well," De smirked, "Maybe you should consider it."

"Can you all...I don't know...shut up?" our new roommate, Kelly, a 4th year Slytherin with a rotten attitude snapped at us from her sleeping position in her bed.

"Sorry you tart bitch," Angelina said, flicking her off, "Didn't know we were being loud. I know how much you need your beauty sleep, being ugly and all."

"How dare you!" Kelly yelled, jumping over to us, "You're the most conceited...!"

"Now, now," Angelina smiled, "I know that you're under a strict punishment spell. You might want to be a little nicer to us."

Kelly made a distinct growl and went back to her bed.

Kelly had a strict watching charm on her. She had started fights and injured people in her four years here and Dumbledore had finally decided to put a watching charm on her to notify him whenever she was being very rude and mean to other students. She would lose personal points every time he got alerted. Once she accumulated enough personal points she would be expelled from Hogwarts.

Which was a good thing for us. Because Kelly always seemed to want to kill us. Especially Angelina, but then again Angelina deserved it most of the time.

"...I'm going to take a walk," I sighed, standing up and stretching.

"We weren't done with girl talk yet!" Erica pouted, "I really wanted to talk about Snape with you!"

"So walk with me," I suggested.

"Yes. Please leave," Kelly mumbled.

Angelina rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom, "I think I'm going to play some chess with De."

De nodded and pulled out her wizard chessboard.

"Okay," Erica said, standing up, "Lead the way."

We made our way out of the Slytherin common room and started walking along an empty corridor. The sun was starting to go down and soon we'd all go to the great hall to eat dinner. This was free time for all the students in Hogwarts but no one seemed to know about the empty corridors down in the dungeons so all the Slytherin students thought of it as their own secret hide away. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Erica.

"Well I was wondering... What do you think I should do to get Snape to notice me?"

"Do well in Potions?"

"Other than that."

"I don't know. He's a teacher. Do you really think he'd...get involved with you?" I asked.

"I'm hopeful on that part."

"I think if you just act really nice to him, since...no one else really does, he would notice you more."

"That's a good idea," Erica nodded, "Thanks Julie."

"Oh no problem," I said.

"So what is this whole Ron thing about?" Erica asked, "I mean...he's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah. Amy's a Gryffindor."

"But Amy is a girl and she's cool and everything! It's different to be friends with Gryffindor. Going out with a Gryffindor is the problem."

"I'm not going to go out with Ron. And what about Angelina and her whole idea to go out with Potter?"

"Well he's _Harry Potter_! He's the exception, you know. I know what Angelina is talking about when she says he's gotten hot."

"How is Potter the exception?"

"Because he's the most popular wizard around, good looking, and rich to boot!"

"Maybe I just don't get it."

"I don't think you do."

"But Ron is friends with Potter."

"Well can you name me one Slytherin who likes the Weasleys?"

"...Um..."

"Not counting you."

"Nope..."

"There you go."

I sighed and shrugged, walking up the stairs to the main corridors. Hogwarts students of all houses were walking around and talking. I noticed that most of the students recognized our Slytherin robes and walked quickly away from us.

"Now what?" Erica asked, "Should we wait in the great hall?"

"I think I'll walk a little more."

"Suit yourself."

Erica ran off into the great hall and the giant door shut behind her. I brushed down my robes and walked through the corridor quietly. I saw a cute Hufflepuff couple walking hand in hand. They noticed me watching them and they hurried away from me, probably assuming that I was just waiting for a chance to insult them. I smiled to myself.

"JULIE!" someone shouted from behind me.

I turned around and saw Sarah Adler, a 7th year Ravenclaw running up to me, robes flying. She had short blonde hair with brown hair growing back at the roots and blue eyes. She came to a halt in front of me and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"I've been...chasing you since...the great hall!" Sarah panted, "Didn't...you hear me...yelling?!"

"Um...no," I smiled, "Sorry."

"Well whatever," she said, straightening her robes out, "At least I managed to catch you."

I held my hand out and she placed a neatly folded, thick parchment in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks for letting me use your owl again," Sarah smiled, "It's really frustrating sometimes."

"I would bet."

"How is Oliver?" she asked.

"Mr. Wood is fine," I said, "Although he was really mad at me. Angelina told him it was my fault that we were late to his regular tutoring sessions."

"He's so smart," Sarah grinned. I could practically feel the love radiating off her at the mere mention of Oliver Wood, her boyfriend.

"I just wish that he'd write more when he writes back," Sarah said, "I write pages to him."

"He may be smart and nice but he's still a boy," I laughed, tucking the letter safely into my robes.

"I suppose so," she said, "Anyway thanks for letting me use your owl again. Try and send it as soon as possible!"

"I will!" I nodded.

She smiled and took off in the direction.

So instead of continuing my walk I turned back toward the Slytherin common room. I made it back fairly quick, keeping a steady jog, and approached our portrait. It was an angry looking man with mustache with a snake draped over his shoulders.

"Password?" he barked.

"Colin Creevy is a worm," I replied.

He nodded and swung open. I darted inside and almost ran into Draco on the way to my room.

I stumbled backward and he lost his balance a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said, a bit stunned, "I-I didn't see you."

"Obviously," he said, brushing off his robes.

"In a hurry Julie?" De smiled, hooking her arm in Draco's.

"Yeah. I have to deliver a letter really quick."

"You'd better hurry up then," Draco said, "Dinner is ready."

"Right. See you guys later!" I said, hurrying off to my room before anyone would notice my cheeks flaming red.

It did not surprise me that Angelina was also taking nap. Kelly seemed to be sleeping peacefully as well. I didn't really feel like waking either of them.

So I went over to my bed and found my family owl perched neatly in the open window.

"Hello Pip!" I smiled, petting the top of her head quickly. She was a snow white owl with a streak of dark brown on her stomach, "Could you take this to Mr. Wood for me?"

I held out the letter carefully.

She nipped it quickly and took off out the window. I slunk down onto my bed and almost sat on my irritable cat, Chaz. He was a very fat orange tabby. You were only allowed to have one pet at Hogwarts, it was true, but my family owl, Pip, loved to be around me. So he would constantly wait around by my window. He didn't stay at night and he always delivered my packages straight to my room. Although sometimes he would drop off some things during the mail call every day. The headmaster told me that he didn't mind. He even suggested keeping a cage on my dresser.

Chaz glared at me.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" I said, standing back up, "My bed is your bed feel free to sleep."

I stormed over to Angelina's bed and shook her awake. Her cat, a big-eyed gray shaded cat that was pretty small, Faith, was sleeping comfortably curled up on her stomach. I felt a bit jealous. My cat would never sleep on my stomach, let alone share the bed.

"Angelina!" I shouted, "Will you wake up already?!"

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"No you aren't!" I said, picking Faith up and putting her on the floor, "Get...up!"

I was trying to push her off the bed now.

She sat up and smacked me on the head, "What the hell are you doing? Stop it."

"Should I wake up Kelly?"

Angelina glanced over at her, "Nah."

I stood up and hesitantly nudged Kelly, "Um...Kelly wake up...it's time for dinner."

Kelly looked up at me groggily, "Julie, right?"

"Y-yes," I said, backing up a little.

"Ah...thanks," she sat up and yawned, "I might have slept through dinner."

I felt relieved that she didn't punch me, "Let's all go then."

****

To my faithful reviewers-

ManofPeace88- Thanks! Crazy is good! ^.^  
DeLovesTomFelton- Heh. thanks De. I hope this story doesn't make your sister cry! lol

Madame Plot Bunnie- Yes, that's my favorite line too. lol But I kinda wanted to change fluke to something else. I was going to put 'fuck' but my mother was reading as I was typing so I had to improvise. ^.^''

Nikki- Thanks! Laughing is good too.

Peppermint Schnapps- Thanks! Ooo and I love your pen/user name thing. lol!


End file.
